Under the Fox's Command
by inouecifer
Summary: Naruto is a dom who is currently in the way of his recovery from losing Sakura as his sub. What happens when he meets Hinata from the past and now who has the potential of being his perfect sub? M for content Dom/Sub
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is a dom who is currently in the way of his recovery from losing Sakura as his sub. What happens when he meets Hinata from the past and now who has the potential of being his perfect sub? M for content Dom/Sub

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Under the Fox's Command

Chapter 1:

The blaring of an alarm clock which signals the beginning of a new morning can be heard from the Uzumaki mansion. "Damn, another day of wallowing in pity for myself", says a blond man with the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He turns around and turns off the annoying clock with his right hand while scrubbing his face as if erasing it with his left. "I'm tired of this routine", he says with a yawn, "I'll just sleep again and wait for this day to end."

After 20 minutes the front door slams open and pounding footsteps can be heard. Seconds later the bedroom door slams open.

"Oi, Naruto-baka! Wake up!",a very loud voice said.

"Kiba, you're too damn noisy. And Naruto, coming here and waking you up is such a drag", another voice says.

"Shika, let's make Naruto-kun some breakfast. Maybe then he will wake up", another chimed in.

"Choji, Naruto-baka only eats ramen. One would think with all his money, he will indulge in expensive foods but no, he loves eating those cheap ramen", Kiba interjects.

"C'mon Dobe,we're all waiting here", another voice cuts in.

"Guys (sigh) I'm trying to sleep here and Teme stop whining." Naruto grumbles.

"Naruto, stop being so dramatic, get over Sakura", Kiba says affectionately.

"Hmm…" murmurs Shino.

"I told you Naruto, she was a deceptive bitch. She was using your love for her to get close to Sasuke but you wouldn't listen to me." Shikamaru sadly tells those inside the room.

Silence greeting him. As usual, Choji being the good friend that he was breaks it with the growl of his stomach. GGGRRROOOWWWLLLLL... "Um, guys I think we should eat breakfast first." Choji suggest and Naruto rises from the bed, "Okay guys, I'm going up. Meet me downstairs." Thus earning him a peace of mind and he thinks for himself.

After 30 minutes, Naruto goes downstairs and sees Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino in the dining table waiting for him to start their morning lecture.

"Guys, I'm tired of this daily 'forget about Sakura and find someone better' therefore I have decided that I, Naruto Uzumaki, will find a new sub."

Jaws were dropped on the floor, eyes bulged from their sockets and silence reigned in the room. Even Choji who was raiding Naruto's fridge stopped eating. It is as if he declared that he no longer liked ramen.

"What? Is something wrong? I am now doing what you've always wanted me to do for a month now." Naruto says annoyed that his friends would think that he has no sense to do something for a change.

"Damn! I think I almost had a heart attack!" Kiba teases.

"You are not the only one." says Sasuke.

Shikamaru smirks and says "That's Naruto for you." to which Choji agrees and resumes his eating.

"But you have to admit that is not what we expected." Shino says.

"Hell, that is totally the opposite of what we expect. Maybe some resistance, some arguments, and some insults were the things that I expected". Kiba says thoughtfully.

"Sigh, so guys I better get ready to get me some girl." Naruto says.

_Please write some reviews about anything suggestions, comments and others...I am just new here so please guide me...thanks...Also this is my first fanfic Rated M for future lemons..._

_A/N: You might be wondering how Naruto changes his mind. The next chapter explains it all...see you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 2:**

When Naruto was left in his room to think the decisions that he made for the past 5 months, he remembers Sakura and the day they ended their relationship.

_**Flashback:**_

Naruto was always the talk of the doms in the Konoha Club, a BDSM club for the dominant and their submissive to freely express themselves and the lifestyle they prefer. Naruto has had enough of his reputation being stomped in the dust because Sakura likes to disobey him especially in front of other doms, so he talked to her one night.

"Cherry (Naruto's name to Sakura because she does not have an identity for herself, but that of his dom), be ready at 7 pm. We will go to the Konoha Club and there we will establish your status as my sub."Naruto commands Sakura.

"But Naruto I don't want to go outside, maybe we should just have a nice quiet night here in the mansion" Sakura whines and pouts her lips for added effect.

"Sakura, we will go tonight and that is final. I am tired of you controlling our relationship. I have given you enough time to adjust to your life as a sub. I am your dom and I will decide what's best." Naruto firmly informs her using her real name because his patience is thinning.

"Hmph, fine" Sakura says and walks out of the room stomping. Naruto sighs and rubs his temples ' I just hope she behaves tonight'.

Later that night, outside the Konoha Club,

"Cherry,who owns you?" Naruto asks in his dom voice.

"No one, Naruto. No one will own me." Sakura answers as he stubbornly juts her chin to show her disobedience."I will not go inside, "she says stomping her right foot to the ground.

"Sakura, we talked about this I am your dom and you are my sub. You will obey me. And when I say that we will go inside, I expect you to obey." Naruto says as his patience reaches the limit.

"Naruto, I can't. Sasuke is in there. Yes, I know he rejected me a long time ago but I can't stand the sight of another girl with him."Sakura defends her reasoning.

"So you are still in love with Sasuke? Then why did you agree to be my sub?"Naruto asks his voice is now low but angry.

"To be with him! So I can be his sub when he sees that I can provide for him! I never loved you Naruto, I just used you to be closer to Sasuke-kun. No one will like you. Look at you. You are rich but lives in cheap ramens daily, you live in this-this perverted way. I can tolerate Sasuke's sexual preference but you I've fucking had enough. I don't even like the fucking nickname you gave me." Sakura says angrily and with each passing second her temper flairs and her true colors are revealed.

Naruto felt his heart break and the world stop as Sakura confesses her deception, betrayal and devious plans. He looked into her eyes and saw what she said is true and not even guilt can be reflected. She didn't fucking care who she hurts as long as she can get what she wants. Un-fucking-believable! To think that he loved her and cared for her for the past months, realizing it was all a lie. She may not be the best girl out there but damn it! She grew on him. He endured the insults that he received because of her. His fucking manhood was even questioned! He was now a laughingstock because he cannot control his sub but the truth is that she does not want to be controlled. At this, he made the decision that he sure as hell will not regret.

"Sakura, from this day forward, I, Uzumaki Naruto am releasing you from being my sub." Naruto declares and takes of Sakura's collar from her neck (the sign of Naruto's ownership). He goes home leaving Sakura gaping and looking stupid at the parking lot. After this happening the guys had a meeting and Sasuke being Naruto's best friend is there to support him. He isn't oblivious to the fact that Sakura likes him but he already devoted himself to another girl.

_**End of Flashback**_

Naruto then decides that nothing will change if he lives in the past. 'I need to find a new sub with this I can move on to a new life and a new future. She must be everything that I want. A perfect sub just for me. An obedient yet with reason. Someone who will obey me but with enough backbone to say no when the time is right. She must please me as I please her. I will care and provide for and she will be thankful and not abuse the power that she holds over me (the sub is the one who holds the power in the relationship. One would think that it is the dom but the truth is the opposite. The dom does what he thinks is the best but it is always the sub's choice to go with it).'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_A/N: On the next chapter, what awaits Naruto's sub-hunting?And find out the other couples to be revealed...I haven't decided the couples yet so please make some reviews or PM me and tell me the couples you want to include...I might make a scene of them...Till next time! +_+_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 3:

Early that morning,

A girl with a long, straight, blue hair, lavander colored pupiless eyes, wearing a purple sweater and dark blue pants goes down the steps leading to the aisle where passengers wait for their luggage to come down from the plane.

'_It feels good to be back_,' Hinata Hyuuga thoughts as she remembers her childhood life filled with smiles, sunshine, and love.

It was the time of spring when her parents decided that living in the Hyuuga compound is suffocating, with its traditions and restrictions that will not help Hinata and Hanabi, her little sister. At that time Konoha was in the midst of developing into a successful city thus making it the best choice to start anew.

Being the new girl, Hinata was born with shyness that makes it hard for her to interact with other kids and other thought it as timid. One day, a boy with blond hair and bright cerulean eyes came to her, sporting a big grin and making friends with her. That was the first time she talked to a boy outside the Hyuuga premises and that did weird things to her stomach, even now after so many years. Their friendship was short-lived because she and Hanabi were forced to go back to the Hyuuga compound due to an accident.

It was one stormy night; the roads were wet from the non-stop rain pouring from the sky since that morning. Thunders and lightning can be heard from a distance as if the gods from above were arguing and fighting for something and that no one was winning. Howling winds can be heard outside and the windows were rattling from the force it contains.

The Hyuuga family was seated inside their car and the father was driving it. Hinata and Hanabi wore smiles on their little chubby faces as they remember how their night-out played. The mother was looking over her daughters and her husband as she feels contentment. The father was having difficulty driving because of the rain gives his best to concentrate on the road ahead, when suddenly a flash of light blinds him. He quickly remedies his situation by turning the steering wheel to the left and avoiding the source of light that blinded him. Screams of little girls were heard in the darkness of the night. Then a loud bang sounded and blackness fell over the family.

After so many years had passed since that accident Hinata still feels the way the seatbelt cut through her shoulder, the feel of blood dripping from her head, the way her body felt numb and the world around her distorted in its own accord. She still remembers how Hanabi looked beside her all bruised and bloodied, how mother in front of Hanabi had a strange neck angle with blood on her gentle lips, and how father was faced down on the wheel and blood seeping from his forehead. There were no sounds in the night but that of her own labored breathing. It was an excruciating moment that made her realize that everything around her had ended and change is about to happen. The blare of the ambulance gave her hope and with that she surrendered herself to the darkness that calls her.

Hinata woke up in the Konoha hospital after seven days of recovering from the accident and the first person she laid her eyes on was her grandfather Hiashi Hyuuga. He informed her that Hanabi had not yet woken up and that their parents died in that horrible accident. She also did not have the chance to say goodbye to them for they were already buried in their Hyuuga land. They were forced to go back in the compound and she has to fulfill the position her parents once was. And from that day on, she became Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud cough from behind her.

"Ma'am, Is there a problem with your luggage?" The man in a uniform that tells her that he is a staff of the airport asks.

"No,no, there is nothing wrong with it" she answers.

"Then ma'am I would like to ask you to please collect your luggage so the line may go on the other passengers may get their luggage too." the man politely requests.

"Oh! Sorry sir." she apologizes quickly with a dip of her head and collects her belongings. '_I just got back and I am already causing trouble. I must get myself back to rhythm.'_ she decides and heads outside the airport.

At Tenten's house,

"Hinata, I'm so glad your back here in Konoha", a girl with the same age as Hinata and has her brown hair twisted into twin buns on top of her head hugs the Hyuuga girl.

"Tenten-san, it's so good to see you too. Yes I am so glad to be back here" Hinata says.

"Oh! We are so gonna have fun with you here! Just thinking of the future girls' night outs makes me so excited!" the girl with the long blond hair squeels.

"Hai, Ino-san. I am looking forward to those nights."Hinata says with a shy smile.

"Oh! Hinata, I would like to introduce you to our friend, her name is Karin and she is the girlfriend of our dear Sasuke. You remember him don't you Hinata? Sasuke was the raven haired boy girls go gaga over since we were kids. Anyways, Karin, this is Hinata. She is an old friend of ours." Tenten says.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. I've heard a lot about you." Karin, the red head offers her hand to Hinata which Hinata gladly shakes, "Good things, I hope." She answers back.

"Oh,Hinata since when did you do bad things? Of course we praised you to Karin." Ino says dramatically which she completed with a pout.

"I was just checking,"Hinata says with a chuckle.

"Okay! Now that Hinata's here, we are gonna head to the club and celebrate her return to Konoha." Tenten announces.

"oohhh! Hinata-chan don't worry, we are gonna find you a man tonight. Someone handsome and yummy!" Ino decides with a giggle.

"Ino, I don't think that's a good idea. Hinata just got here.' Karin gently admonishes Ino.

"Just because you got a man doesn't mean we can't look." Ino reasons.

"Ino, that's okay. I'm not interested in guys that way."Hinata tries to console Ino and speaking of boys she remembers a blond haired boy with the bright smile.'_Now that I'm back I'm going to look for you'_. Interested does not even begin to cover what she feels for him.

"Okay, but if you find someone you like just say it and we will make sure that he is right for you."Tenten says to Hinata while thinking of future background checks, some interrogation room and a few detectives.

_A/N: Another chapter done! Credits to Karu-suna of deviantART for this story's cover photo! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter 4:**

Hinata's POV:

Tenten, Ino, Karin and I went to a nightclub called 'Sensations'. There was a long line leading to the entrance but Tenten just went straight ahead to the bouncer at the front. And bouncer was putting it mildly. The guy was so tall I had neck cramps just looking at him and he effectively blocks the door with his brick wall body. I briefly wondered if he can fit through it, but quickly dismisses the idea when he narrows his eyes at us giving a brief nod and letting us in. The people in the line shouts and starts to get angry at us but just one glare from the bouncer shuts them up.

When I first stepped through the doors I thought loud music and crowds will greet me, but imagine my surprise when I saw the inside of the club. The interior has this luxurious look with its expensive looking furniture and fixtures. Various paintings adorned the walls. The music was toned down perfectly. You can feel the beat yet you can still hear when someone is talking to you. And there is something about the pulses of the music that makes you think of sex, slow and loving sex. There is a dance floor in the middle where men and women can dance and by the way they're dancing puts strippers and AV actors to shame. It makes me feel like a voyeur watching couples in the middle of their love making. At the back is a bar where drinks are served and just by looking at those drinks makes me think that the money I bought is not enough to buy one. Come to think of it, all the people inside look wealthy, not just wealthy but filthy rich with their signature suits and designer dresses. They are type that buys a million dollar watch just to give away as a present. This is way out of your league, Hinata.

Though our clan is well known and comes from old money, I still consider it the clan's money therefore my money comes from my job as a teacher in a kinder garden three blocks from my new apartment. Speaking of which, today is Friday and I am going to start my job on Monday, therefore I must enjoy this night while I am here.

The dance floor looks inviting, so me and my friends decided to loose ourselves in the beat of Rihanna's "S&M". It was very fun and I went with the flow of music swaying my hips side to side. Suddenly, I feel a burning sensation. It was like someone was burning holes at my back. I turn my head from side to side to see the source of this feeling and that was when I saw him.

A man barely concealed from the low lighting, but not enough to hide his beauty and I mean beauty as if the gods favored him and made him the perfect man. He is tall enough that I just reach below his chin but with perfect line of his neck. His built isn't that bad either based on how his shirt lovingly cups those muscles displaying those muscular arms and stretches across his stomach molding his abs. His physique is perfect not too thin and not too buff like those wrestlers I watch every Saturday night. And his muscular thighs look so deliciously wrapped around his tight leather pants drawing every woman's eyes around him. And he has an unmistakable bulge there in the middle which I think is not his gun or anything in his pocket. Hinata, you pervert! Don't look there! I force my eyes to tear my gaze from that bump. His shoes were leather along with his belt buckle. Figures! He is a leather man. Moving my gaze upward I study his face. His thick blond hair frames his face and gives emphasis to those cerulean eyes. They were so blue it reminds me of the color of the sky I long for every summer. Cerulean eyes and blond hair! No way! And that face! The face of an avenging angel more handsome and masculine than the sculpture of David! Must he be so perfect?! And those whisker marks on his cheeks adds a very dangerous aura in him. It makes me want to trace those marks with my tongue!

And if his presence isn't enough, there was still his gaze staring right through me as if looking inside and discovering my deepest and darkest secret. As if he was undressing me there in the middle of the club. That man should be arrested for illegal possession of those piercing eyes. Can the police do that? Hmm.. Maybe not.

She shivers from the intensity of those eyes and feels her knees weaken. A deep ache through her core fills her and wetness seeps in her panties. He is staring at her breasts and she feels her nipples harden. Ohmygod! I can come just from his gaze! I wet my lips from these thoughts, thus drawing his attention to my lips. He stares at my lips for a long moment that I imagine him kissing me, pushing past my lips and plays with my tongue, sucking and tugging it. Blushing furiously I look at him in the eyes and he stares at me in return. Is that a smirk?! Did he know that I was imagining him on top of me, under me and all over me? Ohmygod! Is he coming this way?! I avert my gaze and turn my back against him. I must resist, must resist looking back. Breathe!

Naruto's POV:

I said I'll look for a woman but with the way things are in the club I think I'll pass. Another boring night and not one catches his interest and if that isn't enough, girls are giving him flirty smiles and run their hands on him as if readying to rip his clothes. And the men were giving him either their smirks as if laughing at him or for god's sake! Are those pitying looks?! Damn it! Enough is enough I'll just go nurse a beer in a dark corner.

He slides down an empty stool at the end of the bar and scans the crowd for another survey and that's when he saw her. Damn, she's hot! He feels himself start to harden. A girl with long blue hair that makes him want to run his fingers through them, wrap it around his fist, or spread them across his sheets dances wantonly in the middle of the dance floor. And her figure! Damn! Her lavender dress hugs her figure in the right places. All curves, all woman. She turned sideways. Shit! Those breasts look like they would fit perfectly in his hands and had him wondering what color her nipples would look like when he teased her. Would they blush a pretty shade of pink like a flower blossoming under his touch or would they redden like ripe cherries ready to be plucked? And those curvaceous hips would look best cradling his. Her legs looks endless with those fuck me! heels and he had a sudden vision of him fucking her while those heels dig through his back. And that ass! I want to know if they would turn a pretty shade of red when I spank her with my fingers! That must be a great view as I pound into that ass. I may not be an ass man but with that ass I sure as hell will be.

He almost fell from his seat when she turned around and presented him a view of her face. She looked as innocent as a virgin at first glance, but looking closely on her face she looks like a temptress, a siren luring men to drown in the ocean and be forever lost. He wouldn't mind drowning in her and losing himself on her. Fuck! Those lavander eyes look so trusting, waiting for her master to command her. She had the red lips hookers should be jealous of. He imagined himself emptying inside her mouth and doing it again and again just to prove it was real. Damn! My cock will be sporting permanent indentions from its confinement, though I wouldn't mind having them as long as she helps me release. I want her. It looks like I've found my woman and heaven forbid if I let her get away.

He stands and stalks his prey like a predator, a very hungry predator, make that very hard too.

Hinata POV:

"Good evening", a deep masculine voice says from behind me. I turn around and was arrested by deep cerulean eyes. Wow! They look more hypnotizing than I expected. And that voice just screams chocolate and sex rolled together! And I love chocolate.

"Um, good evening.." I dumbly say. Really?! Is that the best you can come up with? A simple hello? "Nice night?" Lame! Shut up now before you totally embarrass yourself!

"It is will be if you will give me the honor to know your name." he says with a foxy grin. I can feel the heat on my face. OK! Emergency! Please watch out for puddles on the floor because I just melted in the middle.

"Uh..Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga". Sigh. Please take me away. Do as you wish with me.

"Hello, Hinata. I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto! A perfect name just like the boy in my childhood. Wait! Naruto?! Cerulean eyes and blond hair! Gasp. My Naruto! Wait. What? Did I just call him mine?

"N-Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto! It's me Hinata. I used to play with you when we were kids!" I says, well actually squeals though with good reason because I am bursting with excitement.

"Hinata?! Is that really you? Wow! You've changed a lot and you look really good!" He says as he studies me with more concentration than before. Oh, please have mercy! I can only take so much. I might as well be a tomato with my furious blushing. Thankfully, I was saved by Ino.

"Hey, Naruto. I see you've met Hinata. Maybe you can join us reminisce on our childhood days? We got our table." Ino offers. Though, Naruto never took his eyes off me. Please say no. Please say no. I can't be exposed to his presence for so long. I might embarrass myself. I need to be ready.

"I can't right now though I would like meet with you again", he says looking at me. Oh. My. Gosh. I just died and got to heaven. Me and Naruto? Together again! Nothing can stop me. I am invincible.

"Okay, I can meet you tomorrow. Maybe at the park at around 8 am?" Did I just sound desperate? Hopeful?

"Done. I will be going now. You girls have fun but not too much. It's nice to see you again Hinata." Yup! This is heaven.

After we said our goodbyes to Naruto, I can't help but admire the view that he presented us when he walked away. He has a wonderful ass. It was like I can bounce a quarter on it. Yeah, a date tomorrow and I wouldn't miss it.

Naruto POV:

She had the most adoring blush I have ever seen. Will her body flush with that color as I pleasure her? It makes me want to see where it starts and trace a path with my hands and tongue. And her scent, God! She smells better than ramen. I wonder if she will taste better too. And the way she lowers her eyes says a lot about her nature. She is a true submissive awaiting her master to give her orders. And I don't mind dominating her. Not one bit. And that shy smile. I wonder if she knows what that smile does to my dick, maybe not because if she did she wouldn't do that. She would run like the gates of hell are coming for her. Not that she is bad, because she looks good, very good. She reminds me of an angel and I am her demon waiting to corrupt her.

Hinata Hyuuga, the girl from my childhood! I remember a girl with long lavender hair who fidgets her fingers. I can't remember her face because her bangs block it. Though I can surely remember that she is my very first friend, and that one day she just disappeared. Well, not that I will let her do that again. The bait has been set. I can only wait for my prey to fall on my fingers. And what a great fall it would be.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hinata's POV:

I am late! It is already 8:15 in the morning and here I am running in the streets wearing my signature lavender sweater and pants. I was too excited for this morning that I fell asleep after midnight. When I woke up it was already quarter to 8, so I took the fastest bath ever and rushed to the streets towards the park. Thus resulting back to the present where I am currently panting and sweating heavily while trying my best to run like there is no tomorrow. Good thing I did not iron my hair because that would have been a waste of time, seeing as I am currently running and my ironed hair would have been ruined.

I turn to the right and right in front of me is the park. Yes! I made it! Barely. I look around and that's when I saw Naruto. He is sitting there on the swing wearing an orange shirt and black pants and staring right at me. He's looking good enough to eat. Speaking of eat, I haven't had breakfast. Well, I wouldn't mind having sunny-Naruto-side-up with some hot chocolate. Yum! Naruto and chocolate, that sounds good, awfully good. I hear my stomach rumbling and I blush like the virgin that I am. I must look frightening to Naruto because here I am staring at him like he's a feast. My clothes are rumpled and my hair looks like a hurricane just passed by.

"Um...hello Naruto...sorry I'm late.." I greet him while trying my best to tame my hair and arrange my clothes. Ugh! I'm hopeless.

"Hello, Hinata. I just came early, so you are not late. I haven't had breakfast yet so will you please accompany me?" Naruto, the ever polite and gentleman person I know offers me his arm. Who am I to say no?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_A/N: Here is the next chapter I'm sorry for the late update…See you soon…I hope ^.^_


End file.
